


We're Gonna Be Legends

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Woman on Top, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s her professor but that doesn't mean Rey can get him out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I’m going off of only having seen this movie a few times, and I haven’t seen the original trilogy/prequels since I was like, 13. If you’d have told me I’d write Star Wars fic any time before Dec. 17th I’d have laughed at you. Now? This shit all but wrote itself. Hope you enjoy!  
> Also a heads up for the dub con tag: both characters are under the effects of alcohol when the smut happens, though there's interest in one another/pining that happens beforehand on both ends.  
> I don't think there are any movie spoilers . . . though there are hints at what happens in the movie all throughout if you squint.  
> Either way--enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Since the first day of class Rey had had issues with him, though not in the traditional sense she supposed. He was a tough teacher, Dr. Kylo Ren, but fair all things considered, and she did well enough on the papers and quizzes, and had passed his mid-term with the highest grade in the class. The issues were the dreams, _her_ dreams, the recurring barrage of images she'd learned to count on every evening sure as the stars and moon shining in the sky. He featured in every one of them, his dark eyes following her every movement, his hair tangled between her fingers as she clung to him for dear life. He was her teacher and yet something pulled her to him, harder than gravity could ever aspire to. Every night she traced her fingers over his lips, smoothed her hands over the coarse edges of his character, his quick temper and sharp tongue. He was bathed in black and red, and when he parted her legs and dug his teeth into her inner thigh she swore the shadows that played around his figure took on shapes of their own, sometimes demons of her past, otherwise they were indiscernible.  

Every morning she woke with the same ache between her thighs and a heat in her cheeks that burned deep in her veins. He was her professor, not some co-ed she could fuck and get out of her system. More was the pity. Besides, she wasn't there to flirt with her professor, she was there to get an education. To get out of the hell-hole of a foster care system whose only benefit had been to give her entrance essay a hell of a boost, and even then she'd mentioned it in passing. She wasn't about to get admitted based on pity, and she wasn't going to slake her thirst for her professor and risk getting kicked out because her hormones couldn’t be controlled.

Still, sitting in the back row with Finn and Poe cracking jokes every other minute, attracting Kylo’s attention, wasn't exactly helping distract her. She’d taken the class because she'd needed the extra credits, and because her best friends happened to be in it as well. Political science was never her thing, not when she preferred to get her hands dirty and mess about with car parts, to break and make new parts and pieces where she could, but she’d thought that if she had to take a general education class she might as well have it with her friends. Kylo was not what she’d bargained for.

Hell, the fact that she was calling him by his first name was testament enough to how far down this rabbit hole of fuckery she was.

She turned her eyes away from his less than enthusiastic glance her way, biting her bottom lip as she concentrated on her work. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken a seat next to them, flanked on either side of the two that just didn’t have it in them to be quiet for half a minute when they weren’t in their major classes. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken the class to begin with. She wouldn’t have to worry, then, about her dreams taking on the vivid, intense look he’d given her just moments ago. Rey wouldn’t have to think twice about the fact she’d like little to nothing better than him to take her right then, and there, on his desk, her legs wrapped around his hips, hands clutching the wooden edges so hard they cut into her hands. A shiver went through her at the thought, and her eyes snapped up in his direction, pulled upwards by some force she was unable to name. That he was looking right back at her caused her heart to stutter. Shit, he hadn’t called her name, had he? She felt her cheeks heat up, trying to keep her gaze discreet as she looked in Finn, then in Poe’s direction, but neither of them seemed to have focused in on her, too busy scribbling notes. Notes that looked important, given the shorthand that Finn was utilizing and the arrows Poe had transcribed in the margins towards specific points.

So much for her perfect grade in the class.

When he didn’t prompt her for an answer she took it that she was safe from the humiliation of being unprepared for a question and set to copying the notes of the boys on either side of her. She didn’t trust herself to blatantly stare but instead filled in whatever blanks with the material she’d read the previous night when her peripheral vision couldn’t catch everything. As she scribbled furiously her mind ticked at what he could’ve possibly been staring at her for. There was no way he could see in her head, could catch wind or sight of her innermost thoughts, so why was he looking at her like they were being played out on her forehead?

Class came to an end with a reminder for their term paper topics being due the next class period, and Rey jolted at the reminder. Shit. She’d completely forgotten about it, having had an engineering project that’d taken up the vast majority of her time for the past few days. She’d really have to hit the books and scour for a topic or something when she got home--.

“Rey. Can I have a word?”

She stopped, stock still, mid-putting something back into her bag, her eyes going wide as she felt her heart jump. Oh. Her, Rey? Obviously. There wasn’t anyone else in the class by that name. Finn looked over at her, his bag already on his back, Poe stopped at his side.

“Want us to wait for you?”

 _Yes_. “No, I’ll be on in a moment, I’m sure.”

So maybe she wasn’t as subtle as she’d hoped, staring at him all the time, her mind going places it shouldn't in the middle of class. That’d be the only sane reason for him to be pulling her aside, when everyone else had left the room, leaving the two of them alone with the door left open the smallest of cracks. Her heart pounded and something deep inside her gut twisted and ached with anticipation. Just what it was looking forward to was a damn mystery, but she imagined it wasn’t something she’d be proud to investigate.

So, with her bag packed and slung over her shoulder, she headed up towards where he’d taken a seat atop his desk, long legs bent at the knee so that he balanced the heels of his boots (the man wore actual _combat boots_ under his trousers, what the fuck?) on the wood of his desk. His left leg seemed to jiggle, almost like a nervous tic, and she wondered what had him so on edge. She swallowed thickly.

“Professor Ren?”

“I haven’t received your email about your paper topic yet. It’s due next class,” he said to cut her off before she could remind him. Her lips shut, and his gaze followed them, before flickering upwards again. “But I just wanted to make sure you were doing well. That you didn’t need some extra help.” His knuckles whitened where he’d clutched at the edge of the desk. She was caught from imagining them intertwined with her own as his words sunk in.

Was . . . was he soliciting her? She folded her arms across her chest, less to cut herself off from him and more so to give her hands something to do, to keep her from focusing on how they were sweating already.

“Extra help, sir?” she asked, amazed her voice was still firm enough. He was still _looking_ at her and it felt as though he was quite a bit closer than he actually was. A hell of a lot closer, truthfully, as though she could feel him breathing down her damn neck.

“Yes. Picking a topic. It’s not always so easy when you have a whole text to choose from, so I thought a little extra guidance might be what you needed. Provided you think so, of course.” She watched as he leaned in ever so slightly, lips tipping upwards in the ghost of a private smile.

She breathed deeply, concentrating on feeling her lungs expand, and pressed her thighs as tight together as she could without being overly obvious that his words weren’t leaving her unaffected. His eyes left hers only to look at her lips, and she was pretty damn sure she knew what was going through his mind. The only question was why was he acting on it? If she was trying to push everything to the side, to act like a good student, shouldn’t he, of all people, be acting like a professor ought to and ignore everything as well?

She straightened her back and swallowed thickly. Her lips quirked upwards in a small smile. “I think I’ll be okay, sir.”

Whatever it was he expected her to say, she dared guess that her turning him down was not in the cards. He blinked rapidly, his lips parting to speak, then finding he had nothing to say. “Oh. You will?”

She nodded, pursing her lips and trying to force herself to believe it. “Yeah. I’ll be fine. Thanks for your concern.” She flashed the quickest of smiles and turned on her heel to jolt from the room. Why hadn’t the next class come in? The hall was empty, the class having ended some five minutes ago, and must’ve been the last one in the building for that day. She shut the door behind her with a finality she hoped to be able to replicate on her mind that evening, to try and slam shut the images of what’d just happened--what could have happened. What they might have gotten away with. The burning need between her thighs told her that was going to be near impossible, and she hated herself for it.

‘ _But he wants you as badly as you want him._ ’

She’d have to be content with that.

 

\--

 

He knew better. Kylo Ren _knew_ better than to have just done what he had, and as he ran a hand through his hair to give himself something to _do_ he was painfully aware of the tightness of his trousers. He’d never been turned down, not like that, not by someone who he desired and pursued.

Then again, he’d never gone after a student before because he was better than that, he was smarter and stronger and _dammit_ he hadn’t thought she’s say no. Rey had been a fixed point in his mind since the first day she’d sat in his class, between the two imbeciles she called friends, clinging to the coattails of her natural prowess and intellect in hopes of passing his class. He’d caught her staring at him first, and when he’d called on her to present her thoughts on the previously assigned reading he’d been amazed--and beyond pleased--to find that she was adept at analyzing the material, that she didn’t take it at face value.

That she challenged him, and his ideals. Hers were a great deal less cynical, idealistic to be put extremely, sure. They were laced with hope that could’ve only come from someone who saw the best in people, yet grounded themselves in realism that meant she’d not grown up with much to call her own. As she’d talked he’d found himself unable to tear his eyes away from her, his mind twisting and warping with her every word until he lost track of the class and had to excuse them a few minutes early to regain his composure. She’d watched him from beneath her eyelashes as she packed up her things and disappeared with Poe and Finn, the boys already joking away. Their loud voices meant she had to be louder, more assertive, but when she spoke with them she kept as quiet as she pleased and they stopped to listen. He had to admire that, if nothing else, and from then on it’d been a damn near impossible slope to recover from. That’d been months ago, and now, with a month and a half of the semester left, he’d made the mistake of insinuating that he’d like more than just a teacher and student relationship. Nevermind that she was a good eleven years younger than him, or that it was a blatant abuse of his power that could get him _fired_ at the very least, he’d been damn right cheesy and awful at offering up the hint to begin with.

If she didn’t go to the Dean of the department, Snoke, it’d only be because she was laughing too hard at how inept and pathetic he sounded.

He slammed his fist onto the desk, felt the crack of the wood beneath it, and collected his things before he could do any real damage to its surface. He was not the sort to have any reasonable sort of control over his aggression when his blood grew hot. As her rejection echoed around the recesses of his mind he couldn’t help but stand and pace, breathing heavily through his nose.

 _Fuck it_ . He reached out and grabbed one of the desks, throwing it into the pile of desks just a few feet away, followed by the chair that was supposed to go with it. He snarled, upending the nearest desk when the first bout of destruction wasn’t enough, and even that wasn’t enough to tamp down the fire of his anger. By the time he left the place was a wreck and he was walking with a quicker pace than normal, not wanting to meet the eyes of the poor janitors that would have to clean up after his mess. He had a room specifically for dealing with his irritation and pent up aggression at home. However, this brief excursion at the school didn’t mean he wouldn’t leave a dent in the walls of his small home once he finally got there, or that he wouldn’t put off reading emails until he got her topic confirmation, and with it the assertion that there was _nothing_ to be had between the pair of them. It was all he could look forward to that weekend, and perhaps a raging hangover from the alcohol that would likely come with it.

Ben Solo might have been meek and afraid of pushing his limits, but Kylo Ren never did anything by halves.

 

\--

 

Two thirds into the bottle of whiskey ( _thanks Poe_ ), and with her Poli Sci book splayed out in front of her, Rey wondered if she was really doing this. Was she really doing this? Seriously? She’d tugged her computer onto her lap, had the email already primed with Dr. Kylo Ren’s email in the TO line, and she bit down on her bottom lip as she tried not to shy away from the thought that had eaten her brain since he’d called her up to him on Thursday. Her email was due to him by Tuesday, giving her two more days to complete the assignment, technically, and her damn mind was blank. Blank, like she’d taken a super powered magnet to the hard drive of her brain and not pulled it away until everything was fuzzy and empty.

Cue the empty email, the admittance she had no idea what she was doimg still on the tip of her tongue, and the bad decisions. And the alcohol, all things be told.

Before she could think too hard she let herself type, willing the whiskey to fuel what it was she wanted to say to him. No, what she had to say, not what she wanted. What she wanted was to do terrible things to that man, to ride his face until he couldn’t feel his lips and she didn’t think she could come anymore, and then to splay him across his desk and show him _just_ what it was she thought about his ideals.

 

. . . She wasn’t supposed to have actually _typed_ that out! But her mouse had already hovered and clicked on the SEND button, and her heart had plummeted as she hastily fished it out of her emails SENT file.

 

Professor Ren,

I hate to admit it, professor, but I’m having a difficult time with coming up with my paper’s topic, the concept as a whole. I’m having a difficult time focusing on just about anything except your proposition. I’m having a difficult time, truth be told, because all I can think about is taking you up on it. I can’t focus on anything except how badly I want to follow through, Kylo. To accept. To push you back onto your desk and ride your mouth until you can’t see straight, until I can’t come any harder, and you can’t get the taste of me off your tongue. I’ve wanted it for some time. So if the offer for help still stands then my answer is yes.

 

She hadn’t signed it. Maybe she could claim insanity. She quickly drafted up another email and sent it to him, telling him she was so sorry for the mix up--that she’d sent the wrong email to him. But no, she’d used his fucking name, even her blurred out brain could see that. Her cheeks were burning, and call it intuition, call it a fucking disaster and a half, she was halfway to calling a cab to take her to campus to try and break in and crack his computer to try and delete the email from there before she realized what it was she was doing. Not knowing how to get to the professor log-in on the email website, it was her only option, short of trying to look up his address and break into his house.

The thought stopped her short. It would either end very well, or in her getting kicked out of his class for breaking and entering. But if she’d mistaken his offer to help as something sexual, when it had indeed just been in good faith, she was pretty much looking at a Fail anyway. What was there to lose?

 

\--

 

Kylo had just gotten around to checking his phone, confirming that he had an email from Rey, when there was a knock at his door. His eyes flickered to the clock hanging just above the kitchen and frowned. He was half a six pack of craft beer in, and really in no mood to entertain guests. If he pretended he wasn’t there then perhaps whomever it was would simply disappear. He moved instead to open up Rey’s email, thumb hovering over the first line shown on his phone’s screen, when he heard the click of the deadbolt being drawn back into the door, and the soft metallic shifting of the door knob being turned. His blood turned to ice, his back straightening as he slid his phone into his pocket and moved to the small side desk next to his door, a knife hidden there for such purposes, when the door opened and Rey stood, tiny and shivering under a too-big jacket, in the door frame, just inches from him. They stared at one another and the air hung heavy with the hundreds of questions he wanted to ask but didn’t dare to. For all he knew he’d progressed from dreaming to full on hallucinating, and he was about to get the rudest awakening if he broke the spell between them.

So, she did it instead. “Oh. Good, you’re home.” She swallowed thickly, her eyes slightly glassy, but then he guessed his were, too. “Ah. I actually just came to tell you to delete the email I sent you. It was an accident. Shouldn’t have been sent to you.” Her cheeks were reddening and she’d since shifted her gaze so that she wasn’t looking at him. Slowly, his every step feeling as though it weighed a ton, he moved behind her to shut the door. She didn’t move.

“You broke into my house to tell me not to look at an email?” he asked, his voice perhaps a little more raspy than it ought to have been, but truthfully he was amazed by her gall. She’d undone his locks, and the small bobby pin clenched tight in her right hand spoke to just how she’d done it. But why?

“Yes.”

There was something about the honesty in it that had him pause. His left hand, which had traveled upwards towards her shoulder, paused before changing its track entirely and digging into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He clicked open the email, and leaned over to place his phone in her hands. He wasn’t as conscious as he ought to have been of his breath ghosting over the hollow of her throat as he leaned over her, but given the goosebumps that prickled at the sensation he supposed it wasn’t such a bad thing. “Read it.”

She turned around so quickly she might have hit him in the head had he not moved away first. “What?” she demanded. Her voice was cracked, her throat likely dry, and he could all but feel her pulse jump.

He arched a brow, the corners of his lips turning upwards ever so slightly. “You broke into my house to demand I delete an email. I’m desperate to know what it says. Read it. Aloud.” She was smart enough to see her way out of that one if he didn’t spell out exactly how he wanted it, and while he admired that about her ( _adored it, really_ , if he was being honest) he wasn’t in the mood to play games.

She wetted her lips, her eyes skirting from his own heated gaze down to the phone. She tapped at the dark screen to bring it back to life in front of her and, after breathing deeply, started out. He didn’t move the whole while, watching her instead, taking in just how the red tint to her cheeks grew more pronounced with every word. His own breath hitched when she described just what it was she wanted to do, voice faltering on the word "come" as a shiver raced up her body, and he felt himself harden in the sweats he’d changed into for bed. Not that he expected that would be happening anytime soon, not if she got her way. When she finished her hand was steady as she offered it back to him, and he placed it off to the side, turning it to silent mode with the smallest of clicks.

“It was an accident.” she said before he could speak, but she didn’t meet his eyes. She was a good liar, but this wasn’t something she could hide so easily. She knew it, too, given the wince and the way that she dug her toe into the ground. Something, a resolution of sorts, hardened within her, and he was amazed when she decided to look up at him, as though coming to grips with a decision. “It was improper of me to have said anything. I was drinking tonight, sir, and I’m sorry. If you want me to drop the class--.”

“Drop the class?” He couldn’t help but laugh, the sound throaty. He watched her already dilated pupils widen further. “Hardly. You turned me down earlier, Rey, and I understand it if you weren’t interested, but I’d say that you are.” At least in part, and that was all he needed, really. He could work with her interest, even if it wasn’t a whole lot. He’d worked with less. His right hand moved to cup the side of her face, ghosting his hand over the edge of her jaw, feeling her pulse quicken further beneath the calloused pads of his fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and she leaned into his touch just enough to allow him to move in and press his lips to hers. She tasted like fire, heat incarnate, burning him from the inside out as she slid her tongue into his mouth without much hesitation, the whiskey on her tongue making his tastebuds dance. He groaned and wrapped his free hand around her waist, yanking her closer in a move that was none too gentle and had her moaning in appreciation all the same.

Her lips were swollen, and her eyes hooded, when they had to pull away for air. His left hand threaded with the fingers of her right, and he tugged her further into the house without saying another word. He was glad he’d closed the door to his spare room, not wanting her to see the wreckage that’d come from him being turned down the first time around.

“Where are we going?”

“To make good on your requests.” He had an office with a desk that needed cleaning, truth be told.

 

\--

 

She hardly recognized that they were moving, the world shifting at warp speed around them until he stopped her just inside a different room. He flickered on dim lights, keeping them dark for the most part, and Rey wondered whether or not she was imagining the whole thing. His hand was scalding where it pressed against the small of her back, and she wanted to kiss him again and make good on that stupid email he’d made her read, but it was all she could do to be pulled around in front of him, and walked backwards until her backside hit his desk. With one long arm he shoved everything off the desk to the side, before he crouched down in front of her. His fingers extended to dip into the band of her leggings, inching them down and over the swell of her hips and backside, down her upper thighs, until they’d puddled on the floor at her feet and she could step out of them. He helped her up on the desk, and while his eyes never left hers, he pressed his mouth to her swollen, soaked slit. She groaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, letting loose a low, broken groan as she watched his mouth ravage her.

He was doing this. Kylo Ren, _Dr. Kylo Ren_ was between her legs, was pressing the flat of his tongue against her clit and sucking on it until she shouted and hefted her legs over his shoulders so she could press her heels into his shoulder blades. Her hips rolled, grinding her cunt against his lips, and he let out a broken moan of his own as his tongue slipped into her, tasting every inch of her he could get to. His hands skated up the lengths of her legs, ghosting past her sensitive kneecaps (she bit back a whimper of a laugh), and digging into the soft flesh of her hips and thighs. She hoped he left bruises. She wanted proof this happened, wanted to know she wasn’t dreaming again, wasn’t imagining this happening, and as her first climax traveled upwards from the base of her spine she was pretty sure she’d _never_ had a dream like this. They tended to leave her looking to the palm of her hand to bring her release, not providing it themselves. Her toes curled and her throat was raw with the shout that rippled up her throat.

He slowed down as the aftershocks of her orgasm made her shiver, tracing slow, languid kisses across the tops of her thighs. Once more his eyes found hers and with one final kiss to the soft skin just beneath her left kneecap he pulled away. “You’re sure you want this?” he asked.

Maybe too little too late, but at least he was asking as a whole. She nodded, her stomach twisting and her eyes bright. She’d wanted this for months, was he kidding?

In vino veritas, and all that shit, she supposed.

His grin was quick and transformed his whole face, his eyes brightening with excitement, as though he’d thought she’d turn him down now that he’d eaten her out. He stood, straightening, and in a flurry of movement they stripped. She pinned him down beneath her, his back stretched out across the dark wood of his desk, and after positioning herself atop him, took his hands in hers and pressed them to her breasts. He massaged them, palms warm against her chilled skin, and she arced into his touch as her cunt slid against his hardened cock. It wasn’t exactly easy to take him in one swivel of her hips, but with each inch she groaned and tightened around him. He hissed through his teeth, catching her nipples between his fingers just hard enough to make her whimper, before she balanced her hands on his chest and sank onto him completely.

She stayed like that for a moment, the pair of them breathing hard, his eyes bright as he stared up at her, and when her body screamed at her to _move_ she did. Slowly, torturously, she rose onto her haunches, easing her way up and off of him until only the tip remained inside, before slamming herself back down. Tendrils of brown hair fell from the tight bun she’d wrapped it in, and she shoved them out of her face. His groan of surprised pleasure was choked as it forced its way from his lips, and though his eyes narrowed he never looked away from her as she bounced atop him. When he was done playing with her breasts his hands found her hips. He was a great deal stronger than Rey had imagined, him being a professor and all, but it was with decisive ease that he helped to raise and lower her onto his cock, his hips rolling and tilting upwards with every movement. The slap of skin against skin filled the room, mingling with the groans of pleasure and strain that echoed between their bodies. She leaned forward a little further, pressing her hands to the desk on either side of his head, careful to avoid tugging on his thick, black hair, but keeping close enough that she could kiss him deeply. Her hips rolled, prolonging both of their climaxes, and though Kylo dug his hands into the soft skin of her buttocks, she sank atop him and stayed there with a cheeky smile on her lips, making it difficult to kiss the life out of him. He still tasted like she did, tongue thick with her particular flavor, and it send a thrilling shock down her spine.

“You minx. You feel perfect.” he groaned beneath her, his forehead pressed against hers, pupils so wide he might as well not have had irises. She echoed the sentiment, picking up the motion with a slow roll of her hips that he didn’t fight against. When she dragged her short nails against the skin of his bared chest he moaned, voice wanton and pale skin reddening beneath her touch so prettily she wondered if she couldn’t call it art. The extreme red against the white contrast of his skin was glorious to behold, and she leaned over to nip at one of his nipples. He shouted, bucking up into her hard enough to jolt her forward, and it was all the reminder he needed to pick up the pace. All Rey had to do was clutch his shoulders, the muscles of his biceps, and hold on for dear life as he fucked up into her. She whimpered, feeling her second climax coming just as he pressed two fingers to her clit between them, swirling them around the sensitive bundle of nerves. His other hand, she’d noticed, had clenched tight enough to splinter the wood just to their side. She couldn’t think much more on it, the haze of her climax pushing most other coherent thoughts from her mind. As she clenched around him he came, too, and their moans mingled as Rey milked him for all he was worth.

A good thing she’d taken her pill that morning, and every morning before that.

 

\--

 

As she’d taken the cab to his house (which _really_ he’d need to figure out how it was she found it) he wasn’t about to send her back home. She wasn’t in any state to drive, or get herself back to bed, anyway, fighting to cling to what lucidity she could as he helped walk her to his room. He thought about taking the couch, but he was primarily a greedy being, and he was going to take everything he could get from this moment he could. Knowing she’d wanted it, too, helped, but no one knew what the morning would bring with it. So he slid into bed beside her, one arm wrapped around her waist, and prayed that when the sun rose it would bring with it a promise that this wasn’t simply a one-off. She fit with him, and if he hadn’t been sure of it before, now there was no doubting it. He buried his face into her shoulder and breathed her in. If she’d been dreaming of this as long as he had, perhaps he wouldn’t need to work so hard on convincing her that what they had was worth fighting for.

 

\--

 

For once Rey doesn’t have to dream in order to have Kylo Ren in bed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a follow up piece! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5607598/chapters/12920215


End file.
